A New Life Style
by ambaralicia14
Summary: Para el F4 la vida siempre está llena de lujos y de gente importante todo el tiempo, sin amor su vida era totalmente fácil, pero que pasara con la llegada de cuatro chicas en sus vidas? Hye Min, Jin Kyong, Mi Young y Sun Hi son las FG4 del segundo colegio más lujoso de Corea, Academia Solaria Crew, pero por cosas del destino terminan en Shinhwa conviviendo con el F4.
1. Sipnosis

Para el F4 la vida siempre está llena de lujos y de gente importante todo el tiempo, sin amor su vida era totalmente fácil, pero que pasara con la llegada de cuatro chicas en sus vidas? Hye Min, Jin Kyong, Mi Young y Sun Hi son las FG4 del segundo colegio más lujoso de Corea, Academia Solaria Crew, pero por cosas del destino terminan en Shinhwa conviviendo con el F4. Podrán estas chicas cambiar la manera en la que piensan estos chicos desde pequeños y hacerles ver otra realidad que jamás se habían molestado en ver?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Kim Hye Min P.O.V.:**

-Señorita Kim- sentí a alguien tocar mi brazo.

-Por favor despierte- oí decir a alguien.

-Mmm…ya voy- dije mientras me trataba de sentar adormilada. Cuando recupere conciencia me di cuenta de que son mis sirvientas Yang Mí y Min Ki.

-Señorita por favor arréglese que el desayuno será servido pronto- Min Ki me informo.

-Bajare pronto, gracias- les sonreí y justo cuando se marcharon y cerraron la puerta, salte rápidamente de la cama.

-¡Hoy es el último día de clases!- exclame emocionada. Me metí al baño como siempre y encontré mi uniforme finamente doblado en una silla cerca de la ducha. Me bañe, me lave los dientes, me vestí y me aplique un poco de maquillaje solo para resaltar mis ojos. Cuando termine mi rutina diaria, baje las escaleras ansiosamente, llegue al gran comedor y encontré a mis padres sentados en la mesa mientras las sirvientas colocaban los alimentas en ella.

-Buenos días- les salude como casi todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días, cariño- saludo mi madre. Me senté y las sirvientas pusieron un plato lleno de pancakes con frutas.

-Gracias- les agradecí.

-Cariño, ya te hemos dicho que no es necesario decir gracias porque es su trabajo- mi madre me sonrió.

-Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo- me avergoncé.

-¿Hoy es tu ultimo día en el colegio cierto?- mi padre por fin hablo.

-Sí.

-Cuando regreses tenemos que hablarte sobre algo serio- replico él.

-¿Y no me lo pueden decir ahora?

-No queremos preocuparte ni hacerte sentir mal, te lo diremos después- concluyo mi madre.

-Ahora me van a dejar con la intriga- suspire. Termine mi desayuno y luego las sirvientas se llevaron los platos. En ese momento escuche la bocina de un carro así que supuse que las chicas ya habían llegado.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, las chicas ya llegaron- dije mientras me levantaba.

-Te vamos a estar esperando- mi padre me advirtió a lo cual asentí en silencio. Camine afuera de la mansión y note que la limosina ya estaba esperándome. El chofer se bajó del carro, me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví amablemente. Entre y Jin Kyong me ataca con un abrazo.

-¡Hye Min!-grito ella mientras el limo comenzaba a moverse.

-¿Por qué estás tan animada en la mañana?- pregunte riendo.

-Hoy es el último día del colegio, ¡hay que vivirlo al máximo!- exclamo y las chicas rieron.

-No es como si no fuéramos al colegio nunca más- replico Sun Hi.

-Es cierto- dije.

-Bueno, yo estoy con Jin Kyong. Poder FG4!-grito Mi Young lo último.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué nos llaman así- murmure.

-Yo tampoco pero se oye muy chic- rio Jin Kyong. Y eso es lo que somos…FG4. Somos unas de los jóvenes más ricos de todo el mundo. Yo siendo la líder Kim Hye Min soy la que mantiene el grupo unido. Mi padre es uno de los magnates más importantes de Corea y dueño de las empresas Kim que se encarga de las joyerías del país. Mientras mi madre es una actriz de novelas mejor pagada del país, así que vivo un estilo de vida lujoso. Lee Jin Kyong es la segunda candidata a líder y mi mano derecha, sus padres son los creadores de Microsoft (inventado lol), cosa que se usa en todo el mundo a nivel universal. Park Mi Young es la científica del grupo y la más divertida, sus padres son dueños de las cadenas de tiendas Zara, la cual es una de las más finas del mundo. Y por último Shin Sun Hi la más lista y la que se lleva mejor con los chicos, es hija de los dueños de los restaurantes más finos de Corea, cosa que nos emociona porque tiene chefs personales en todos lados. Lo molesto de todo esto es que todos nos conocen y salimos en televisión y en el periódico casi siempre, cada vez que tenemos un logro en el colegio lo cual hizo que nuestra escuela fuera la segunda más cara de Corea del Sur después del colegio Shinhwa. Hasta la directora nos agradece por poner al colegio en tan alta posición y de vez en cuando tomamos provecho de eso. Las chicas y yo conversamos sobre cosas superficiales durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos el chofer abrió la puerta como siempre y bajamos de la limo cuidadosamente. Los estudiantes y nuestros compañeros comenzaron a susurrar y hablar emocionados de nuestra llegada.

-Las FG4!

-Son tan hermosas!

-¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellas?

Y muchos más comentarios como esos comenzaron a oírse entre todos.

-Aish, a veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida sin tanta gente detrás de mí- la rubia de Jin Kyong se quejó.

-Todas nos preguntamos eso- Mi Young respondió. Entramos al colegio y todo el mundo se apartaba de nuestro camino rápidamente mientras nos miraban con emoción. Mínimo somos las diosas encarnadas…pero bueno ya me acostumbre. Llegamos al salón que era especialmente para nosotras cuatro, dimos clases normales hasta la hora de comer. Bajamos al comedor donde solo servían platos lujosos y justo cuando llegamos a la entrada podíamos oír los gritos de los estudiantes.

-Ahí vienen las FG4!- caminamos entre los compañeros y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa reservada para nosotras. En ese momento los chefs vinieron a nuestra mesa y nos colocaron la comida mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Creí que el ultimo día sería más interesante- Sun Hi hablo.

-Bueno que esperabas somos como las líderes de este colegio- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi agua.

-Si lo sé pero esperaba un poco más de normalidad- replico.

-Esto es nuestra normalidad- dijo Mi Young.

-Hablando de normalidad, ¿cuándo creen que conseguiremos novios?- pregunto emocionada Jin Kyong.

-El día que dejemos de ser ricas- bromeo Mi Young.

-Ósea nunca- reí.

-Aish, que malas son, arruinan mi felicidad.- terminamos de almorzar y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón otra vez. Así pasó el día hasta que llego la salida y nuestra limo nos estaba esperando al igual que los estudiantes amontonados ansiosos de vernos.

-Y así fue nuestro último día- Jin Kyong dijo suspirando. Entramos y nos sentamos mientras despedíamos a los estudiantes con la mano ya que no los veríamos por un tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si para celebrar vamos al club más famoso de la ciudad?- propuso Sun Hi.

-Me parece bien- dije sonriendo y las otras asintieron. Cuando llegamos a mi mansión, me despedí de ellas y me recibieron las sirvientas en la entrada de la casa como siempre. Recordé la advertencia de mi padre, así que fui a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y baje a la oficina de mi padre donde encontré también a mi madre esperándome

-Ya llegue así que… ¿Qué querían decirme?- pregunte un poco miedosa.

-Hija, siéntate por favor- mi padre me señalo la silla que estaba en frente a su escritorio. Esto debe ser una mala noticia si me pide que me siente. Camine lentamente hacia ella y me senté un poco pensativa.

-Queremos que por favor tomes esta noticia de buena manera, sabes que siempre queremos lo mejor para ti.- dijo él.

-¿Ya me pueden decir de que se trata?

-Hace unos días estuvimos hablando con unos empresarios y nos convencieron de que sería una buena inversión si fueras al colegio Shinhwa, así que he hablado con tu madre y hemos decidido que asistirás a ese colegio- dijo calmadamente. En ese momento sentí que tal vez me desmayaría de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué!?

 **Hola soy Ambar, tengo 14 años y esta es mi primera historia. Así que por favor no me critiquen demasiado duro ya que estoy empezando a escribir.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-¿¡Que?!- fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento.

-Y eso no es lo único- mi padre dijo sin emoción alguna.

-¿Hay más?- me aterre.

-Estuvimos hablando con una amiga de tu padre que también es una gran empresaria y nos dijo que su hijo también asiste a ese colegio así que queremos que te lleves muy bien con el- mi madre dijo emocionada.

-¡¿Pero un cambio de escuela?! ¡¿Acaso quieren acabar con mi vida!?- les grite.

-Queremos lo mejor para ti…-la interrumpí.

-¡Más bien quieren lo mejor para ustedes!- grite molesta.

-Piénsalo hija, esto nos beneficiaria a todos nosotros- siguió mi madre.

-Aish… ¿Al menos saben cómo se llama el hijo de esa amiga?

-¡Esa es la actitud! Su nombre es Gu Jun Pyo- respondió ella.

-Gu Jun Pyo… Su nombre me suena familiar- trate de enfocarme en donde lo había oído.

-Es el líder del F4- replico mi padre.

-¿F4?

-Ya los conocerás, hija- dijo mi madre.

-Por ahora no podrás conocerlo porque estará fuera del país hasta unos días después de que inicie el periodo escolar- informo el. Bueno al menos no tendré que preocuparme sobre eso hasta que comience la escuela pero ¿cómo se tomaran la noticia las chicas? Justo recordé la invitación al club para celebrar así que saque mi celular del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje a las chicas:

¡EMERGENCIA! ¡Reunión de último minuto en mi casa, rápido!

-Las chicas van a venir pronto- le dije a mis padres.

-Me imagino que tendrás mucho que decirles así que puedes retirarte- mi padre me indico que saliera.

-Gracias- me fui de la oficina y cuando cerré la puerta, escuche a las sirvientas hablando, me dirigí hacia las voces y encontré a Jin Kyong entrando por la puerta. Wow… Eso sí fue rápido pensé.

-¡Jin Kyong!- le grite. Apenas me vio, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. Lo gracioso de esto es que casi no nos comportamos como la gente fina cuando estamos entre nosotras.

-¿Qué sucedió? Es muy raro cuando nos mandas esos mensajes de reunión en tu casa- dijo rápidamente.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguen las demás- caminamos hacia el salón de FG4 que fue hecho para nosotras, nos sentamos en los sillones y justo en ese momento las sirvientas abrieron la puerta disculpándose y entraron Mi Young y Sun Hi.

-¿Qué paso?- se apresuró a decir Mi Young mientras se sentaba.

-Esto debe ser muy importante si nos convocaste aquí- dijo Sun Hi.

-La noticia es que ya no iré mas a Solaria Crew- suspire.

-¿Por qué no iras más al colegio?- la rubia de Jin Kyong pregunto.

-Mis padres me transferirán a Shinhwa

-¿¡QUE?! Pero no pueden separar al FG4!- protesto Mi Young.

-Lo sé pero parece que unos empresarios hablaron con mi padre y ellos lo convencieron de que sería una buena inversión si asistiera a Shinhwa.

-¡Eso no puede ser!

-Y eso no es todo… Mis padres quieren que me haga amiga del hijo de una amiga de mi padre que también estará en ese colegio- rechiste.

-Wow… Esto se pone más interesante- fulmine con la mirada a Sun Hi.

-¿Eso significa que tienes que juntarte con el?- Jin Kyong rio y yo solo asentí.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Pero cómo se llama?

-Gu Jun Pyo.

-Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes- analizo Mi Young.

-¡Entonces busquémoslo en Internet!- se emocionó la rubia.

-¡No! Prefiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Así que por favor no se atrevan a buscarlo en Internet.- les ordene.

-Prometido- todas dijeron.

-Pero algo que me llamo la atención fue que mi padre dijo que él es el líder del F4.

-¿Existe otro grupo como nosotras?

-Parece que sí pero no lo veré hasta después de que inicien las clases- informe cruzando mis piernas.

-Entonces tenemos que esperar para verlo y hablando de la escuela, FG4 no se puede separar así que solo hay una cosa que hacer…- comenzó Jin Kyong- cambiarnos a Shinhwa.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso sería algo radical!- Sun Hi se asombro

-Es la única alternativa además nos sobra el dinero así que no hay problema- la rubia siguió.

-¡Pero somos las FG4 de Solaria Crew!- Mi Young se alteró.

-Después podríamos ser las FG4 de Shinhwa- propuse.

-Bueno decisión del asunto… Todas nos transferiremos a Shinhwa- finalizo Jin Kyong y todas asentimos.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

 **Hye Min Pov:**

Y así fue como sucedió todo. Jin Kyong le rogo a sus padres para ir a Shinhwa y lo logro ya que los padres le consiguieron una beca de estudios. Los padres de Mi Young hablaron con el director y lograron meterla por ser una gran científica tan joven. Y Sun Hi hizo el examen de admisión y saco el mayor puntaje de todos lo que lo hicieron y por fin logro entrar. El tiempo paso rápido, las chicas y yo compramos lo necesario para el colegio y por fin llego el primer día de escuela. Ese día me levante sola sin que nadie me despertara, corrí hacia el baño e hice mi rutina diaria. Aunque debía admitir que se sentía raro usar otro uniforme más costoso. Baje las escaleras con mi mochila de Vuitton de último modelo y desayune con mis padres.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día en Shinhwa- me animo mi madre y yo le sonreí forzadamente. De verdad iba a extrañar a Solaria Crew pero por suerte las chicas me acompañarían a este nuevo colegio así que no estaría completamente sola.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con este cambio de escuela- dije seria.

-Ya verás que te divertirás con tus nuevos compañeros- ella trato de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Nada es divertido desde que somos una familia reconocida en todo el país.

-Deja de ser pesimista, pueden seguir siendo el FG4 en Shinhwa.

-En eso concuerdo contigo- trate de sonreírle. En eso una sirvienta camino hacia nuestra mesa y me miro.

-La limosina ya llego señorita Kim.

-Está bien- gire a mis padres- Tratare de que este día no sea tan malo.

-Que te vaya bien, hija- fue lo único que me dijo mi padre. Me levante y camine hacia afuera donde estaba la limo. Entre y las chicas parecían un poco nerviosas porque se sentía la tensión en el aire.

-¿Desde cuándo las FG4 están nerviosas?- me rei.

-¡No te rías! Es nuestra primera vez en Shinhwa y no vamos a tener nuestro propio salón, vamos a tener que convivir con los demás estudiantes- dijo rápidamente Sun Hi.

-Tranquila… Tal vez no sean las mismas personas de Solaria Crew pero todo el mundo nos reconocerá como siempre- trate de calmarla.

-Tienes razón, si todo va bien dominaremos este colegio como lo hacemos siempre desde que nos conocimos- animo Jin Kyong.

-Manos al centro!- Mi Young ordeno.

-¿Enserio vamos a hacer eso?- pregunte.

-Eso lo hacíamos cuando éramos niñas- rio Sun Hi.

-No importa seguimos siendo niñas de corazón y al menos necesitamos seguir unidas para afrontar esta nueva escuela- explico Mi Young.

-Tienes razón- comencé diciendo- ¡Manos al centro entonces!- y todas colocamos las manos una arriba de la otra.

-Poder FG4!-Mi Young grito y todas lanzamos nuestras manos hacia arriba. Cuando la limosina paro supimos que ya habíamos llegado, y cuando nos bajamos notamos que estábamos en la vereda casi cerca de la escuela así que tendríamos que caminar para llegar a Shinhwa. Había una fila larga de autos lujosos esperando para dejar a los estudiantes al frente del colegio.

-Esto definitivamente parece una exhibición de autos- la rubia dijo.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que caminar- se quejó Sun Hi.

-No hace daño caminar un poco.- dije. Mientras caminábamos notábamos que todos los estudiantes que estaban caminando para llegar a la escuela se nos quedaban mirando.

-Creo que ya nos reconocieron- Mi Young rio.

-Se los dije- lo dije cantado. De repente los estudiantes comenzaron a amontonarse detrás de nosotras y comenzaron a emocionarse y dar pequeños gritos.

-Son las FG4!

-¡No puedo creer que estén en Shinhwa!

-¡Otro grupo de los más ricos!

-¡Son tan bellas!- oímos a los estudiantes murmurar a lo cual sonreí. Llegamos al colegio, recogimos nuestros horarios y caminamos hacia el salón que nos tocó. Cuando entramos todos se callaron de repente hasta que alguien grito.

-¡Son las FG4!- y todos se entusiasmaron. Seguimos sin importarnos los murmullos y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. Las clases transcurrieron normales a excepción de que todos querían hacer grupo con nosotras y ser nuestros amigos. Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo nos quedamos un rato sentadas esperando que todos se fueran para nosotras bajar tranquilamente.

-Bueno… Hasta ahora todo va bien- dijo Jin Kyong y todas asentimos sin decir nada. Cuando decidimos bajar por fin, oímos gritos de emoción y personas corriendo. Qué raro si todavía no hemos llegado… pensé extrañada. Así que cuando llegamos, logramos fijarnos en cuatro chicos que sobresalían de la multitud. No logre verles la cara pero antes de que pudiera hablar, los estudiantes nos delataron.

-¡Ahí vienen las FG4!- y en ese momento los chicos voltearon y se fijaron en nosotras. Los cuatro eran altos, de ojos negros y de cabello negro a excepción de uno con su cabello castaño claro y el del centro con su cabello rizado. El de cabello rizado solo me miro, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a nosotras con los demás chicos detrás.

-Así que por fin conozco a las FG4.

-Creí que ustedes estaban en Solaria Crew- dijo el tercer chico.

-Eso no les importa ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ustedes- replico Mi Young.

-Nosotros somos el F4- dijo orgulloso el que creo que era el líder.

-¿F4?-logre articular. Ellos solo rieron y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no seguimos esta conversación afuera en el patio?- el rizado pregunto.

-Lo siento pero tenemos clase- respondí firme.

-Entonces las esperaremos afuera cuando terminen las clases- repuso.

-¿Enserio quieres hablar con nosotras cierto?- rio Jin Kyong con las chicas.

-Solo diré que nunca me rindo cuando quiero algo.

-Está bien nos veremos la salida- sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando me di cuenta todos los alumnos nos estaban mirando pero yo solo los ignore y seguí mi camino con mis amigas. Después del almuerzo nos dirigimos al salón y las clases parecían más aburridas de lo normal. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, todos prácticamente salieron corriendo del salón.

-¿Ahora tenemos que encontrarnos con esos F4 cierto?- pregunto la castaña.

-Sera interesante- trate de animarlas. Nos levantamos y caminamos mientras todos se quitaban de nuestro camino y llegamos a la entrada del colegio donde todos estaban parados observando a los F4 que estaban al lado de una gran limosina.

-¿Cómo estaban las clases?- nos preguntó el cuarto chico.

-Obvio que aburridas- contesto Mi Young.

-Bueno, terminaremos de hablar en mi casa así que entren- nos indicó el de cabello rizado. En ese momento todos entramos y los chicos comenzaron a presentarse.

-Soy el gran Gu Jun Pyo- dijo orgulloso el líder.

-¿Eres Jun Pyo, el hijo de la amiga de mi padre?- pregunte analizando.

-Lo sé por eso supe quien eras- me sonrió y el siguiente chico hablo.

-Yoon Ji Hoo- dijo el de cabello castaño claro.

-So Yi Jeong- dijo el tercer chico.

-Song Woo Bin- dijo el ultimo.

-Encantada de conocerlos- comento Sun Hi.

-Igual- dijimos las tres.

-Me imagino que ya nos conocen porque nos reconocieron- Mi Young dijo.

-Claro, ¿quién no las conoce?- rio Woo Bin.

-Aunque debo decir que me siento sorprendido de que no supieran quienes somos- dijo Jun Pyo.

-No estamos tan actualizadas del mundo como ustedes- dijo Jin Kyong.

-Ya lo notamos- bromeo Yi Jeong y justo en ese momento llegamos a la casa de Jun Pyo. Nos abrieron la puerta y vi que la mansión era gigantesca.

-¿Impresionada?- oí preguntar a Jun Pyo.

-Solo un poco- trate de esconder mi asombro.

-Bueno entremos…


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hye Min Pov.:**

-Bueno entremos- dijo Yi Jeong. Cuando llegamos a la sala de los F4 nos sentamos en los sillones al frente de la mesa de pool que había en la habitación.

-¿Entonces como exactamente llegaron a Shinhwa?- pregunto Jun Pyo.

-No fue decisión nuestra, los padres de Hye Min la transfirieron a ese colegio por recomendación de otras personas.- respondió Sun Hi y siguió Mi Young.

-Así que para no separar el FG4 decidimos cambiarnos a Shinhwa.

-Eso demuestra que son muy unidas.- dijo Ji Hoo.

-Somos mejores amigas desde la primaria- comento Jin Kyong.

-Nosotros también somos amigos desde pequeños- dijo Woo Bin.

-Vaya! Son como nosotros solo que en versión femenina- se burló Jun Pyo.

-Excepto por la tarjeta roja- murmuro Yi Jeong.

-¿Tarjeta roja?- pregunte intrigada.

-No es nada del otro mundo solo le damos la tarjeta roja a la persona que nos molesta y así toda la escuela lo pueden agredir- respondió Jun Pyo sin importancia.

-Eso es abuso de poder!- grito Jin Kyong.

-Se nota que no tienen nada que hacer- dijo Mi Young.

-No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles- dijo Sun Hi.

-Lo lamento, no queríamos causar esa mala impresión de nosotros- se disculpó Yi Jeong.

-Está bien, no se preocupen, nosotras en ciertas veces hemos tratado de parecer las diosas del colegio.- repuse un poco avergonzada.

-Cierto…- susurro Jin Kyong. Las puertas se abrieron y de ellas apareció una mujer vestida de ropa fina y con una expresión frívola.

-Así que estaban aquí- comenzó diciendo ella hasta que se dio vuelta y nos vio. –Ustedes deben ser las FG4.- trato de sonreír.

-Hola señora- la saludamos de manera Cortez y ella enfoco su mirada en mí.

-Tú debes ser la hija de mi amigo, el señor Kim. Eres Hye Min.- declaro.

-Si señora.-afirme.

-Vaya… Eres más hermosa en persona- me adulo.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Jun Pyo grosero.

-Acabo de llegar a la casa. Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo?- replico ella.

-Lo que sea. Ahora estoy ocupado- dijo el frio.

-Está bien pero luego hablare contigo- se volteo a nuestra dirección – Disfruten su estadia chicas.

-Gracias señora- le agradecimos y ella se fue.

-Bueno al menos no tendremos problemas con ella porque le agradan las chicas- dijo Ji Hoo y los chicos asintieron. Seguimos hablando de nuestras vidas hasta que fue tiempo de irnos, íbamos cruzando la gran puerta cuando una mano sujeto mi brazo, gire y me encontré con Jun Pyo.

-Espero que de ahora en adelante se junten con nosotros- dijo interesado.

-Tal vez lo piense- trate de sonreír y quite su mano de mi brazo. Entramos en la limosina y de una vez las chicas empezaron a hablar.

-¡Wow! Creo que conocerlos fue lo mejor del día- dijo ansiosa Mi Young.

-¡Cierto! Woo Bin es tan lindo- suspiro Sun Hi y todas la miramos seria.

-No me digas que te enamoraste de el- le replico Jin Kyong.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Soy joven tengo derecho a enamorarme- dijo Sun Hi.

-La verdad es que aunque parezcan un sueño, para nosotras son inalcanzables- dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué? Tenemos el mismo estatus social que ellos- se metió Mi Young.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso… Solo creo que chicos tan guapos como ellos no se fijarían en nosotras de esa manera- Jin Kyong dijo mirando el suelo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Somos las FG4!¡Todos hablan de nosotras como si fuéramos unas de las chicas más bellas del país!¡Claro que tienen oportunidad con ellos!- trate de animarlas y ellas de una vez me miraron.

-Hye Min tiene razón!- grito Sun Hi.

-Y hablando de chicos… Hye Min que te pareció Jun Pyo?- dijo Mi Young con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ese momento mi mente se nublo y no supe que pensar.

-Emmm…Bueno…Es…Normal- fue lo que pude decir.

-¿Normal?- las chicas me miraron con las cejas levantadas.

-¡Bueno! ¡Tengo que admitir que es guapo pero eso es todo!- grite avergonzada.

-¿Y nos juntaremos con ellos? Porque espero que si- Mi Young dijo rápidamente.

-Siempre tan directa… Jun Pyo me ofreció que nos juntáramos con ellos desde ahora- Jin Kyong me miro con los ojos totalmente sorprendidos y continúe hablando.- Y dije que lo pensaría…

-¡Que tienes que pensar debiste decir que sí!- grito Mi Young.

-¡Tampoco hay que parecer desesperadas asi que tranquilízate!- rio Sun Hi.

-Lo que Sun Hi dijo… Igual estoy un poco nerviosa porque nunca nos habíamos juntado con chicos como ellos- admití un poco sonrojada.

-Tranquila… Además todas estamos juntas en esto- me reconforto la rubia y le sonreí con sinceridad.

-Entonces está bien… Nos juntaremos con ellos…-suspire y las chicas rieron de emoción.


End file.
